This supplement describes the development of a robust yet rapid phenotyping pipeline to annotate lethality and phenotype information from essential genes. Using this approach, we can rapidly analyze a large number of lines, since F0 embryos will be analyzed directly, rather than establishing founder lines and expanding cohorts for embryo/adult animal production. The analysis of F0 embryos has been published previously by our colleagues, supporting the feasibility of this approach. With implementation of the new pipeline, we predict that each KOMP2 center can annotate 200 genes in the one-year time period of the supplement for a total of 600 new genes annotated. This pace would roughly double our rate of phenotype discovery for this year.